Nellisynthia Nellastatia
Category:Alliance Category:Gnome Category:Warlock "Light and shadow are magics. Tools for healing and hurting. ''"And in the end, what is important is not what you believe in. ''"What is important is what you do with those beliefs." ''"And that is what makes all the difference in the world." ''The lil' gnome shrugged her shoulders, and standing next to her tall voidwalker, her quiet gaze rose to the clear midnight sky. ''"Oh Mezzy look! ''"A shooting star! ''"Make a wish ..." Basic Stats *Full Name: Nellisynthia Nellastatia of Kharanos *In-Game: Nellisynthia *Nicknames: Nelli, Mezzy's Friend, Crazy Lock ... *Race: Gnome *Professions: Master Demonologist, Flower-picker, and sticking her thumb with a needle. *Age: 46 ... that's about nineteen for you tall folks. *Sex: Female *Hair: Red *Eyes: Green *Weight: 33 lb. *Height: 2'-8" *Guild: Veritas Appearance A bit of earnest chaos is this little gnome. Seldom seen without the protective shadow of a fierce cobalt voidwalker she is a bustling contradiction. Rustled and tousled, her wild pigtails tumbling back and forth, she is a working class girl. The robes of her calling are her garb, nemesis stitching betraying too many hours striving against the black dragon flight, the shadow of felheart horns a remembrance of her work for the Hydraxian Lords. A patchwork gnome, her garb carries the markings of her travels. Sand from Silithus, the splatter of dragons blood from deep in the Dustwallow swamps, a streak of carbon and ash upon her button nose where she rubbed it while looking down into the broken crater that surrounds a portal dark. And yet, she is rarely without a soft smile or company. Company in the form of a great blue voidwalker, and while she may be a bit of a ragamuffin, his bracers are always polished bright. When she has a chance to rest, to think, to scribble a mote of poetry in a rough and blocky script upon a well folded scrap of parchment, it is from beneath her favorite hat she endeavors. Tall and pointy, its wide and floppy brim shading her soft eyes from strangers ... and friends. And most importantly, in its wide band a flower has been placed, innocent white and saffron, a contrast against the a conflict torn world. A gentle peacebloom. SI:7 Report Report of Jameson Trammel Stormwind Intelligence Agency SI:7 ''To Adjuct Archivist Master Quisilius Re: That Gnome Warlock, Again. It has been several seasons since we last corresponded concerning one Nellisynthia Nellastatia of Kharanos, a gnome of the warlock persuasion. Her history has proven both volatile and tenacious as she continues to, in defiance of our laws and traditions I might add, maintain her travels within our city and lands, still in the company of demons, her primary companion that of a voidwalker referred to in a familiar manner as "Mezzy." Occasionally she has been seen within the city walls with a felhunter, which of course has the mage population up in arms. Or, more to the point, the bartenders in the mage's quarter were complaining because their patrons all suddenly had to be somewhere, anywhere, else. Operatives across the lands have finally confirmed her ability to harness the unpredictableness of the Infernal, however it's only threat has been against Twilight Cultists, the water bound Lords of Silithus and a handful of over zealous members of the Scarlet Crusade. There are still rumors of her having summoned a Doomguard in Ashenvale, however that event still has not been substantiated and still seems a mite incredulous to this investigator especially considering that the only witnesses were a handful of late bears - late, as in the late Mister Bear of Ashenvale - and a night elf druid in moonkin form. All this said, our previous conclusion that she posed little threat to the security of Stormwind has proven out. Against all common sense, to date her actions have proven more to Stormwind's benefit than harm. Her service to the Archbishop and Our Regent has gained this warlock great favor in the eyes of our own nobility - for example, she now wears the dragonslayer's signet in addition to her previous honors. Further reports indicate that she has also earned the dubious favour of the Zandalar trolls, and bears their hero's charm. However, even closer to home, she has attained equally high standing with the Argent Dawn and serves them against the undead Scourge, even into their strongest necropoli. Agents in Kharanos have also heard rumours of an incident in the Thunderbrew Tavern, concerning her, the tavernmaster, and rather large draconoid head. Her position on the ever growing conflict between our forces and the Horde has not changed, and she aiding and abets their members, and steadfastly refuses to either duel or join with any military currently involved in the greater Alliance-Horde conflict. Indeed, for a warlock she cuts contrariwise course against our traditional profiles, and while great disturbance might follow in her wake she has never drawn sword, struck, or sent a one of her demonkind against any good man or good wife within our city walls. Sadly, the same cannot be said of our citizenry. Luckily she has never sought any legal recompense or called upon her good favor with our rulers. Yet. And yes, it can be said that while she still has no comprehension of the difference between the Light and the Shadow, between Stormwind and Orgrimmar, it can be said that she is still extremely concerned with the threat of the Burning Legion. She has, however, been heard to state that actions as such have nothing to do with good or evil ... ... and that it is all simply a matter of control. Our Agent found this very disturbing. What is known about herself and her history is very little, gleaned from conversations between her and her Voidwalker. She is young for both a gnome and a warlock, perhaps the equivalent of a human nineteen year old. She grew up in Dun Morogh, but not in Ironforge. Her parents were Nellastatia Gearfriend, an engineer of fair repute, and Mikal Mageweaver, a tailor of no little renown. While the exact circumstances are unknown, it appears she was orphaned at an early age and then passed through a series of foster families. Certain investigations into this have started to uncover hints of darker shadows, that her parent's death may not have been by either natural or accidental causes. Only recently has she struck out on her own, and is rumored to be a prodigy when it comes to handling the demonkind. Equally disturbing, her own skills with demons may have exibited itself at an extremely early age and may be related to the disappearance of four gnome youths twenty-five or so years ago. She still claims the Thunderbrew Tavern as her home and only under rare circumstances does she end the night anywhere else, often crossing many leagues to return. When questioned her about her surname, as in it is not a traditional gnomish title. Said agent was later found wandering the Thousand Needles mumbling something about big, blue and talons that did something other than tickle. She has made regular appearances at the Lakeshire storytelling circles, her songs running the gamut from historical to hysterical, however it has been a long while since she has traveled there. However, it has not stopped her storytelling or songwriting. There are still rumours in the local gnoll population about a legendary creature called the "Nelli-beast", but since these vile canines have only the most gutteral howlings of culture and language we cannot gauge any true connection between this hypothetical gnoll predator and this warlock. I fear that we will be living with this gnome for a long while more. I recommend maintaining our observations. Care must be kept, however. She walks a dagger's edge between Light and Fire and we do not know what might occur that might push her into the Enemy's camp. Sadly, there is a good chance that it could be our very own actions that do so. I would hope we might be smarter than that. In the Light, Jameson Trammel